


Post-Dominion Relations Between Vorta and Jem'Hadar [2452]

by zombified_queer



Series: Post-Dominion Research Papers for Further Reference [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Worldbuilding, Xenobiology, sociology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: A small study on the post-Dominion relationships, both biological and sociological, between the two genetically manipulated species: Jem'Hadar and Vorta.





	Post-Dominion Relations Between Vorta and Jem'Hadar [2452]

**Author's Note:**

> This paper is published based on data collected in the late 2440s. Hopefully, it will dispel unconfirmed anecdotes and stereotypes of violence, murder, cannibalism, incest, or other unfavoury assumptions about both species.

**I. Biological Symbiosis**

Since Jem'Hadar and Vorta are both species with genetic manipulation done under the rule of the Founders, it would be accurate to say both species co-evolved, though through artificial means. Jem'Hadar, despite outward appearances and euphemisms to the contrary, are in fact a masculine-monogendered mammalian species. Their horns and armoured skin similar to Terran rhinos, though these traits have been over emphasized for both aesthetic and combat purposes. Jem'Hadar do not typically seek out Vorta to mate with, both species finding the other detestable more often than not. However, Jem'Hadar, to date, have only been capable of successful sexual reproduction using a Vorta partner, with the Jam'Hadar siring the offspring. Theories have been offered as to why Jem'Hadar are otherwise infertile in other sexual encounters with other species, but the dominant hypothesis is simply due to the genetic manipulation under the Founders.

In cases of Jem'Hadar-Vorta pairings, the offspring is never truly a "hybrid" of both parent species. Instead, roughly 80% of the time, the offspring will be completely Jem'Hadar, with no trace of Vorta DNA. The only difference between the parent Jem'Hadar and the offspring is the lack of need for ketacel white for the isogenic enzymes and nutrients contained in the narcotic. It has been theorized that, should the Vorta parent become addicted to the substance, the offspring will develop and addiction, similar to Terran offspring being addicted to heroin in utero. To date, no Vorta has reported an addiction to ketacel white even though the substance has become popular for recreational use in less than legal subcultures.

The other 20% of the time, Jem'Hadar-Vorta pairings will produce entirely Vorta offspring, without a trace of Jem'Hadar DNA. The only difference in these offspring from Vorta-Vorta pairings is the high rate of offspring presenting with XX chromosomes.

The process by which the offspring develop into one species or the other is through a sort of parasitism. When the Jem'Hadar sperm cell fertilizes a Vorta's egg, the Jem'Hadar cell re-writes the genetic code, converting the genetics of the zygote into a Jem'Hadar. In cases where the offspring presents as Vorta, the Jem'Hadar genetic structure rewrites itself into being Vorta DNA.

The prevailing theory about the purpose of making Jem'Hadar-Vorta offspring present in such a manner is simply a failsafe against the complete loss of the species the Dommion was built on. The process of reversing the sterilization of Vorta is a relatively easy process, allowing for Jem'Hadar-Vorta pairings to produce an overwhelming amount of Jem'Hadar offspring to be used as soldiers in Dominion ranks, but allowing a small nuber of Vorta offspring so as not to entirely out-breed the Vorta.

**II. Jem'Hadar Social Structure**

With the Dominion no longer able to command most of the Jem'Hadar leftover, a strange social order has developed within Federation-held space. Though most of the time, Jem'Hadar hold nothing but contempt for Vorta and consider them slavemasters, a select few take Vorta as mates, the Jem'Hadar intending to humiliate or protect the Vorta, depending on the personality of the Jem'Hadar.

At the top of the Jem'Hadar social structure are breeding males called "alphas" and non-breeding males called "drones." These alpha Jem'Hadar tend to keep more than one Vorta to mate with. These Vorta are kept in the alpha's personal quarters, rarely left in the company of anyone aside from the alpha or other Vorta. Often, the alpha Jem'Hadar will challenge each other in a fight to the death for the right to take the other's Vorta mates. Drone Jem'Hadar on the other hand, perform most of the functions to keep ships or other settlements running. Drone Jem'Hadar tend to be engineers or pilots, farmers or builders, and very rarely in command or with a Vorta mate of their own. There is the possibility a drone might challenge the alpha he serves under to usurp him and take the alpha's mated Vorta for his ow, but this phenomenon is rarely seen and rarely works in the drone's favour.

Cuckoldry is not common among drone Jem'Hadar and the Vorta, the Vorta being alert to intruders and, in some instances, determined to defend other Vorta they consider friends from perceived threats. 

Cuckoldry in which the Vorta has sexual relations with another Vorta in the group tend to be common, most getting Vorta along quite well with each other as well as with their Jem'Hadar mate. This practice is often encouraged by the alpha in order to better manage his time commanding the drones and spending time with the Vorta he is mated to without any one individual feeling neglected in the arrangement.

Contrary to outsider speculation, infanticide of rival offspring is not common among Jem'Hadar. Instead of killing rival offspring, most Jem'Hadar will raise them to recognize them in place of the biological father as their parent. Since Jem'Hadar grow quickly, this helps reinforce the bonds of loyalty within a group as well as providing more genetic diversity. Some Jem'Hadar will encourage their children to become alphas and give them a small portion of drones to start in a practice similar to the splitting of hives in Terran honeybees. In other cases, the Jem'Hadar will, in order not to have to compete with their own offspring, keep them on a drones.

**III. Vorta Assimilation to Jem'Hadar Social Order**

While, to an outside observer, a Vorta kept as a mate to a Jem'Hadar would be seen as a sexual slave, often Vorta are quite content to be kept by a Jem'Hadar. Being a Jem'Hadar's mate provides a number of benefits for the Vorta including social closeness to other Vorta and protection from other Federation races who would, at worst, outright hunt Vorta for sport.

The happiest Vorta are, obviously, those with a Jem'Hadar who is not aggressive or abusive and caring instead, and allowed a certain level of autonomy. Most Vorta mating with a Jem'Hadar will not be exceptionally happy, nor extremely depressed.

Some Vorta enter their relationships with alpha Jem'Hadar willingly, the courtship akin to most species: sharing meals, talking at length to know each other better, the alpha Jem'Hadar providing the intended Vorta with small trinkets of affection. Often, the alpha Jem'Hadar is upfront with the arrangment of having multiple Vorta mates, Jem'Hadar not believing in subterfuge or deception. In some instances, the Vorta will react negatively to the arangement. Most Vorta and Jem'Hadar who end their courtship, do so amiably, neither party particularly upset over the breakup. In cases where the Vorta reacts positively to the arrangement, the pair do not have any particular rituals or practices, but, for all intents and purposes, the Jem'Hadar and Vorta have a sort of "common law" marriage. A Jem'Hadar, when meeting with other species, will introduce any of the Vorta he keeps as his "mate" or, in cases of Jem'Hadar who hold some small contempt for Vorta, "wife."

In other cases, a Jem'Hadar might purchase a Vorta through Orion slavers, the Orions acquiring Vorta through pillaging of old cloning facilities or attacking ships and taking Vorta as slaves. These arrangements are, while in practice slavery, in documentation are wrapped in paperwork that claims the Vorta as an "indentured servant," allowing the practice in spite of Federation sentiments to the contrary. Most Vorta will be modified without their consent to create "pleasure slaves," an occupation that most Vorta find detestable. Vorta purchased from Orions tend to be unhappier with their Jem'Hadar companions, but greatly prefer the living conditions with their Jem'Hadar. Most times, a Jem'Hadar will spend more time with a purchased Vorta, assuring them their new environment is safe and secure, than they will not be forced to perform any sexual tasks, often with elements of courtship involved in helping the Vorta acclimate to the new surroundings. These purchased Vorta will, more often than not, appreciate the Jem'Hadar and willingly become the Jem'Hadar's mate. In cases where the Vorta is too reluctant or suspicious, a Jem'Hadar might arrange to leave the Vorta on a starbase or planet, granting the Vorta their freedom.


End file.
